TSUBAMARIA: unas ardientes vacaciones
by yukiothedevil
Summary: el comandante kazanari les ha dado a maria y tsubasa,unas pequeñas vacaciones para que se relajen luego de los incidentes recientes que han sufrido y un descanso de su carrera,si bien,maria no sabe que podria hacer con su tiempo libre,tsubasa ya planeo como hacer sus vacaciones y las de maria,un poco mas "placenteras" para ambas...
1. Chapter 1

Tsubamaria : vacaciones inolvidables

-comandante kazanari,habla enserio?-preguntaba maría a genjuuro en el submarino de S.O.N.G.

-así es maría-kun,tu y tsubasa han trabajado duro estos últimos meses,tanto en sus carreras,como siendo miembros de S.O.N.G. ;se merecen un descanso,por eso les daré unos cuantos días libres,ya contacte a sus agentes en la industria y están de acuerdo con mi decisión,esta semana sera completamente sin trabajos para ustedes.

-se lo agradezco,pero que pasara con las investigaciones?las giras y lo demás?-decía maría un poco preocupada.

-no te preocupes maria-san -decía elfnein- aun no hemos podido descifrar la información que el dr. Ver nos dejo,tomara su tiempo,y deberian aprovecharlo,ya que luego vendrá la parte difícil-.

-ademas,te vendria bien un descanso maria,has estado muy tensa estas ultimas semanas-hablaba shirabe,preocupada por la salud de su hermana-nos preocupaba que no te sintieras bien-confesaba.

-shirabe...entiendo,agradezco su preocupacion,me tomare esta semana libre de trabajo,espero puedan cubrirme-hace una reverencia hacia el comandante y los presentes.

-perfecto maria!adonde iras en tu tiempo libre?-preguntaba kirika- a las montañas?al extranjero?a miami?!-decia exaltada la rubia.

-bueno aun no lo decido,pero...-decia maria,hasta que alguien la interrumpe

-eso es perfecto maria!-decia una peli-azul entrando al centro de mando-es bueno que aun no te hayas decidido,asi podras aceptar mi oferta-hablaba tsubasa,mientras levantaba frente a maria un par de boletos brillantes-.

Maria permanecia con la boca abierta,pero sin poder decir nada,frente a la propuesta de tsubasa.

-tomare tu expresion como un "SI"-dijo sonriendole picaramente.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

maria y tsubasa se encontraban ya en el avion privado del gobierno,que las llevaria a su destino,una vez terminado el viaje irían en taxi a su alojamiento por los siguientes 4 días.

Según la sakimori,se trataba de un hotel muy lujoso con vista al mar,y siendo pleno verano,seria muy disfrutable,ademas de que no habria mucha gente ya que aun siendo lujoso era bastante pequeño y un poco alejado de la ciudad,y sin muchos visitantes regulares.

-dime de nuevo por que acepte venir?!-decia maria un poco enfadada.

-ya te dije,gane los boletos en una loteria,los tuve guardados por un tiempo,ya que no podía usarlos por que estaba ocupada,ademas de que no sabia con quien ir-.

-y que pasa con yukine cris o hibiki?,no podias invitarlas?-.

-yukine aun tiene responsabilidades dentro de S.O.N.G. y tachibana...digamos que no me gustaria estar entre ella y kohinata...-dijo esto ultimo un poco temerosa- kohinata podria malinterpretarlo y si llegara a pasar,temo por mi integridad fisica...-.

-miku-san puede dar un poco de miedo cuando se trata de hibiki,jeje-dijo maria riendose a costa de tsubasa.

-ademas hay otra razon por la que te invite a ti y no a ellas-tsubasa se acerco peligrosamente cerca del oido de maria-es que me encantaria pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo,paseando,comiendo,divirtiendonos y...-.

-tsu...tsubasa!-maria le grito mientras se alejaba un poco y con su cara roja hasta las orejas-no es lugar para hacer eso! dijo maria gritando.

-ah no,por que?-los sillones de este avion son comodos,ademas los pilotos no vienen aquí-tsubasa arrinconaba cada vez mas a maria contra los asientos-tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que queramos-.

Sin que maria se pudiera resistir,tsubasa mordio el lobulo de la oreja de maria,dejando salir un pequeño gemido de los labios de la peli-rosa.

Tsubasa conocia muy bien las zonas sensibles del cuerpo de maria,a pesar de mantener una relacion "secreta",cuando se encontraban en privado,la lujuria de ambas(en especial la de tsubasa)salia a la luz,y cuando eso pasaba normalmente no se detenian.

Tsubasa dejo la oreja de Maria y empezó a besarla ferozmente en los labios,su lengua danzaba junto con la de maria en la boca de esta ultima,mientras tsubasa empezaba a sentir que la ropa le estorbaba,quizo arrancarle la blusa que la cadenzavna usaba. Maria al notar esto temio un poco por como terminaria todo.

-tsubasa,es-espera!aqui no!-decia maria intentando controlar la lujuria de su amante.

-no intentes detenerme maria!-pidio tsubasa a la cadenzavna-cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvimos juntas?que pude tocarte sin reservas?no esta vez!-tsubasa estaba demasiado exitada y nada iba a pararla hasta lograr su objetivo,hacer suya a maria.

-espera!no dije que te detuvieras!-estas palabras confundieron a la peli-azul,mientras maria sonreia-solo dije que no aquí,hay un sitio mas seguro y privado,ven-y diciendo eso arrastro a tsubasa al baño del avion.

-esto parece un poco cliché, dijo tsubasa

-siempre quise hacertelo en un baño de avion,desde que regresamos de inglaterra la ultima vez-decia maria quitandose la parte superior de su ropa y su falda larga,quedando solo en un sexy conjunto de sosten y bragas color negro que hacian a tsubasa babear,y maria lo sabia muy bien.

-te gusta lo que vez?tsu-ba-sa-san-dijo esto de una manera tan sexy,que todos los sentidos de tsubasa se encendieron,provocando que su exitacion y ganas de devorar a maria se salieran de control.

Tsubasa salto hacia su presa,como una bestia,tomo a maria del rostro y comenzó un beso que contenia toda su pasion y lujuria,mientras con sus manos recorria el perfecto trasero de maria.

Maria estaba igual de exitada,las manos de tsubasa,sus labios,el calor y hacerlo en un lugar tan reducido,hacia que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas y mas,la mayor empezó a sentir como por sus piernas empezaba a deslizarse unos hilos de humedad,que salian directamente de su propia intimidad.

-tsubasa!te necesito aquí abajo!ahora-rogaba la cadenzavna- por favor!-.

-"por favor"?por favor que,maria?-decia la sakimori fingiendo incredulidad-si no me dices que quieres no puedo hacerlo-.

Con la humedad en su interior y su exitacion a mas no poder,maria se trago su orgullo,y empezó a decir exactamente lo que tsubasa quería oír.

-quiero...

-"quieres"?

-Quiero que me chupes.

-"que te chupe" que?

-quiero que lamas,mi vagina!-dijo esto cerrando los ojos y con un gran sonrojo,aun sin creer lo que decía.

-asi esta mejor!

Tsubasa retiro las bragas de maria,abrio las piernas de su amante y las coloco sobre sus hombros para que no caiga.

Sin contenerse,la boca de tsubasa ataco la vagina de maria de forma salvaje,lamia,chupaba,succionaba,sus labios y lengua hacian que maria perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento.

-AH!tsubasa!mas!lameme mas!hazme venir!- maria gemia,mientras sentia como poco a poco iba llegando al orgasmo- tsubasa!ya casi!mas!AH!...te amo!-.

Tsubasa no perdia tiempo,no solo con su boca,sus manos recorrian,las hermosas nalgas de maria,mientras las masajeaba,una de sus manos se dirigia al trasero de maria,empezando a introducir dos dedos en el,maria con la exitacion a tope,lejos de disgustarle,empezo a pedir por mas.

-AH!tsubasa!mueve tus dedos mas rápido!AH! Así!-los jugos que salian del interior de maria bañaban el rostro de tsubasa,y caian haciendo un pequeño charco en el suelo- TSUBASA!voy a acabar!toma todo de mi!AHHHH!-.

Al terminar de decir esto,maria termino en un poderoso orgasmo,haciendo que mas de sus jugos salieran de si misma,y tsubasa empezó a tomar todo eso para si,saboreando ese manjar que salia de su amada maria.

-eso fue...increible...ah..-maria estaba agotada luego de su orgasmo,tsubasa se levanto,y beso a maria,pero esta vez fue un beso que denotaba todo el amor y pasion que la sakimori sentía por la mayor,mientras hacia saborear a maria sus propios fluidos.

-eres deliciosa,maria,desde tus labios hasta tu intimidad,no me canso de sentir tu sabor y tu tsubasa cortando el beso.

-ya deja de decir eso!,es vergonzoso- decia maria sonrojada desviando la mirada del rostro de tsubasa.

-jeje,te gustaria,que sigamos con...ya sabes...-.

antes de que tsubasa pueda volver a besar a maria,se escucho la voz del capitan por los parlantes del avion.

-señoritas pasajeras,descenderemos en nuestro destino en 15 minutos,por favor,mantenganse en sus asientos,hasta descender completamente-.

-bueno...parece que la diversion tendra que esperar- decia una maria un poco relajada,saliendo del cubiculo del baño.

-si,supongo,pero esto aun no ha terminado-le decía tsubasa a sus espaldas,hablandole en el oido-aun no me haz agradecido mis servicios,y quiero que me lo devuelvas con intereses,preciosa-acomodo su ropa y se alejo rumbo a su asiento,esperando el aterrizaje de la nave.

Maria se vistio con la blusa y la falda que traia anteriormente y vio como tsubasa se retiraba a su asiento,sabiendo que estos días que pasaran juntas,seran muy placenteros,en muchos sentidos...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Noche en el hotel

los días que Tsubasa y María habían pasado durante sus vacaciones,fueron verdaderamente relajantes y divertidos.

El lugar era verdaderamente una maravilla,al día siguiente,luego de llegar al hotel

Pasearon por los alrededores,fueron a comer a los puestos que habían cerca,fueron a la playa,tomaron fotos,fueron a un spa cercano y otras actividades del lugar,sin duda una muy buena experiencia para la pareja.

Siendo ya la ultima noche en el lugar,Tsubasa y María se encontraban terminando de cenar en su lujosa habitacion,hablando,comiendo un delicioso postre y bebiendo un delicioso vino,cortesia del hotel.

-y bien?te gusto el haber venido conmigo a este lugar?-hablaba Tsubasa comiendo un helado napolitano(-entienden la referencia? xD )

-debo admitir que es mejor de lo que esperaba,sin dudas fue una experiencia gratificante-hablaba maría con su copa llena de vino tinto-es una lastima que no puedas beber conmigo,este vino es delicioso-hablo maría dándole un sorbo.

-bueno,este helado tampoco esta mal,así que no me molesta-dijo Tsubasa sonriendole-ademas,hay otras cosas que podemos hacer como "adultas" aquí...-

-jum...otra vez con eso?a veces pienso que eres una pervertida-dijo María "molesta"por las sugerencias de Tsubasa

-aun así nunca te niegas,y la que termina pidiéndome que siga eres tu-hablo Tsubasa triunfante.

Maria se había sonrojado de sobre manera-eso...eso es por que...! idiota...-tomando un gran trago a su copa,casi vaciandola y sirviendose mas,volviendo a tomarlo de golpe.

-oye,no bebas tan rápido,podria caerte mal-hablo la sakimori preocupada por como Maria bebía el vino.

-EH?!quieres darme ordenes,tsubasa?!*hic*soy la mayor así que la que deberia decidir aquí soy yo! *hic*-demasiado tarde,al parecer el alcohol empezó a hacerle efecto a la pelirosa-SIEMPRE ESTAS INTENTANDO FOLLARME!SIN IMPORTAR DONDE ESTEMOS,*hic*INTENTAS APROVECHARTE DE LA SITUACION!-al parecer el alcohol no solo tomo posesion del cuerpo de Maria,si no que tambien de su vocabulario-CUANDO PASEABAMOS QUERIAS QUE ENTRARAMOS A UN MOTEL CERCANO!CUANDO COMIAMOS EN EL PARQUE CERCANO A UN BOSQUE ME DERRIBASTE HACIA EL PASTO Y EMPEZASTE A BESARME DE LA NADA!SIN SIQUIERA PREGUNTARME SI ESTABA DE ACUERDO!*hic*-.

-pe-pero no te negaste!ademas...no había gente cerca...-Tsubasa temblaba un poco,tanto por los reclamos de Maria como por el vocabulario que usaba

 _ **juntarse con yukine esta empezando a afectarla...**_ penso la peliazul viendo con un poco de temor a Maria ebria.

-Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?!QUE LO HAYA DISFRUTADO NO PIENSES QUE NO TE LO RECLAMARE*hic*LO MISMO QUE EN LA PLAYA,QUE SEA UN SECTOR PRIVADO DEL HOTEL Y ESTEMOS SOLAS NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS,QUE TAL SI ALGUIEN ESCUCHABA MIS GRITOS Y SE ACERCABA?!EH?!*hic*

-es-eso...perdoname,Maria!no volvere a intentar tener relaciones contigo en espacios abiertos!por favor perdoname!-

-eso no sera suficiente...-Maria se acerco a tsubasa,la tomo del cuello de la camisa,la lanzo al suelo y se le subió encima-para perdonarte,te devolvere los "favores" que me hiciste!-.

Tan veloz como nunca,Maria literalmente le arranco la camisa que Tsubasa llevaba puesta,de un solo tiron dejandola solo en un sosten azul claro,que Maria retiro facilmente.

-kya!Maria...espera yo...!-Tsubasa no pudo terminar de hablar,ya que Maria había empezado a besarla salvajemente,metiendo su lengua en la boca de la sakimori,mientras sus manos recorrian los contornos del cuerpo de Tsubasa

-Maria!AH!-luego de que Maria dejara su boca por falta de aire,la peliazul intento volver a hablar,pero no pudo ya que Maria ataco su cuello dejandole marcas de sus dientes y succionandolo,de ese modo todo el mundo sabria que Tsubasa Kazanari tenia dueña.

Luego de "marcar" el cuello de Tsubasa,Maria procedio a besar los pechos de Tsubasa,no eran tan grandes como los suyos,pero le encantaban.

Los besaba,lamia,mordisqueaba y succionaba,Tsubasa se encontraba con sensaciones divididas,una parte de si le decía que eso estaba mal que Maria se encontraba bajo la influencia del alcohol,pero la otra parte disfrutaba de ver a una Maria dominante y sincera con lo que quería hacer,le encantaba,como la tocaba,como la besaba,y su cuerpo tambien empezó a disfrutarlo,esto se dejo evidenciado por la humedad que empezaba a juntarse en sus bragas y se deslizaba un poco por sus muslos.

Maria dejo los pechos de Tsubasa,para pasar a la parte inferior del cuerpo de la sakimori,empezo retirandole los pantalones cortos que usaba la peliazul,quedando esta ultima solo con sus bragas y una sospechosa humedad en ellas que Maria no paso por alto.

-oh...apenas empezamos y ya estas así?-apenas dijo esto maría llevo su mano a las bragas humedas de Tsubasa y empezó a tocarla sobre la tela,tsubasa tenia la respiracion agitada y los ojos cerrados,la masturbacion que Maria le estaba dando a su intimidad le encantaba,sentia que en cualquier momento podria llegar al orgasmo.

Ya cuando se encontraba al borde del climax,Maria se detuvo,Tsubasa abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-aun no...no te dejare acabar tan facil-Maria se llevo la mano con la que estaba masturbando a Tsubasa a la boca,saboreando el liquido del interior de su amante que quedo entre sus dedos-mmm...estas deliciosa,te devorare hasta que me arte de ti-.

Diciendo esto ultimo,Maria procedio a desnudarse quedando solo en un conjunto de ropa interior de color negro-ahora me obedeceras,si quieres que coninue con lo que estaba haciedo,haras lo que diga-dijo esto llevando su mano a una de las nalgas del trasero de Tsubasa,apretandola un poco-entendiste?-.

Tsubasa no podía resistirse,su cuerpo estaba completamente a merced de Maria,la humedad en su entrepierna que las caricias de Maria provocaron,no la dejaban pensar con claridad,nunca creyo que su chica podía tener esa actitud dominante,ella sentia que debia sentirse intimidada,pero ella quería mas,mas de esta Maria dominante.

-si,entiendo...Maria...-

-Buena chica-dijo esto al oido de la sakimori mientras masajeaba el trasero de esta ultima-ahora ven,quiero que te sientes aquí-ordeno Maria señalandole la mesa a Tsubasa,esta un poco confundida lo hizo,se sento sobre la mesa sin muchos reclamos

-no entiendo Maria,cual es el objetivo de esto?-

-silencio!-ordeno fuertemente Maria,a lo que Tsubasa temblo-te dije que te iba a devorar y hasta donde yo se,las cosas se comen en la mesa-con una sonrisa picara Maria arrastro una silla enfrente de donde estaba sentada Tsubasa,la pelirosa se sento en ella,quedando la intimidad de Tsubasa a la altura de su boca-asi que Tsubasa...buen provecho!-de un momento a otro Maria retiro las empapadas bragas de Tsubasa y procedio a devorar su intimidad salvajemente

-AHH! Maria eso se siente bien! AH...mas! Por favor! Mas!-Tsubasa estaba fuera de si el placer que Maria le propinaba era increible,la peliazul llevo sus manos al cabello de Maria,empujando su cabeza contra su mojada intimidad.

Maria por otro lado disfrutaba del manjar que era la vagina de Tsubasa,besando y succionando el hinchado clitoris de la sakimori.

-Maria!estoy por acabar!Maria...Maria...AHH!-

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tsubasa acabo furiosamente en el rostro de Maria.

La portadora del ame-no-habakiri quedo agotada y teniendo espasmos,recostada sobre la mesa,mientras Maria seguia saboreando los fluidos de Tsubasa que tenia alrededor de su boca y rostro

-Maria...eso fue grandioso...-decia la sakimori aun sin recuperarse del orgasmo

-aun no hemos terminado,mi querida Tsubasa...asi que levantate-

Tsubasa se levanto un poco sorprendida por lo que decía María

-que dices Maria? Estoy agotada y...-

-Silencio!-volvio a decir Maria callando al instante a Tsubasa-dije que te devolveria todo,asi que levantate!-

Tsubasa no se resistio a la orden ya que sentia que seria inutil.

-bien,ahora pasemos a lo que sigue...masturbate!-.

-Que-que dijiste Maria?-dijo Tsubasa sorprendida por lo que decía la pelirosa.

-Ya me escuchaste,tocate,aqui y ahora frente a mi-

-pe-pero eso es...!-

-acaso no dijiste que haria lo que te dijera?!-esto cayo a la sakimori,quien con algo de temor,dejo de protestar-bien,ahora empieza...masturbate!-

Tsubasa obedecio,con un gran sonrojo en su rostro empezó a tocar su humeda intimidad lentamente,luego uso su otra mano para tocar sus pechos,poco a poco empezó a dejar la vergüenza a un lado y acelero el ritmo de sus propias caricias sobre su intimidad,su respiracion se empezó a agitar y gemidos salian de su boca,llego un punto en el que la excitación era mas que el pudor,asi que empezó a acelerar sus acciones,sus dedos entraban y salian de su intimidad rapidamente

-AH!ah!...AH- gemia la peliazul sobre la mesa,todo esto frente a una Maria con una sonrisa complacida

-eso...sigue así!mueve tus dedos mas rápido-ordenaba la pelirosa.

Al oír eso,Tsubasa empezó a acelerar aun mas,de la misma forma,liquido salia de su interior,salpicando un poco.

-Maria!estoy por acabar!voy a acabar!-

-muy bien,dejame ayudarte entonces-al decir esto Maria se inclino sobre Tsubasa para besarla,al mismo tiempo que esta ultima terminaba en otro orgasmo

-MMMHH...!-su grito fue ahogado por los labios de Maria,Tsubasa sentia que se iba a desvanecer,pero Maria coloco su mano en su espalda y la mantuvo en su lugar,los jugos de la vagina de Tsubasa mojaron completamente sus muslos y la parte de la mesa donde estaba.

Maria corto el beso con Tsubasa para recuperar un poco de aire

-lo haz hecho muy bien,Tsubasa,verte complaciendote a ti misma,me hizo acabar a mi tambien-.

Efectivamente Maria había acabado masturbandose tambien y acabando al mismo tiempo que Tsubasa,esto se vio evidenciado por el liquido que descendia por sus largas piernas desde sus bragas

-ahora tu siguiente tarea-Maria volvio a sentarse en la silla y retirando sus bragas dejo a la vista su humeda intimidad,y sus muslos mojados-ven aquí,Tsubasa y limpiame con tu lengua-

Tsubasa trago saliva al ver a maría así,sabiendo que no podria discutir con ella,se arrodillo frente a ella y empezó a limpiar y besar la intimidad de la pelirosa

-AH! así,sigue así! Ah!Tsubasa!buena chica...AH!muy buena chica...-decia Maria con una sonrisa de triunfo frente a una Tsubasa completamente sumisa...sabiendo que esta iba a ser una larga noche para ella...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Maria se desperto al ver los rayos del sol por la ventana,vio que estaba completamente desnuda en su cama,solo tapada por una sabana,a su lado se encontraba una Tsubasa profundamente dormida igual de desnuda que ella.

Al intentar levantarse sintio un ligero dolor de cabeza,producto del vino que recordaba haber ingerido la noche anterior.

Al sentir el movimiento en la cama,Tsubasa abrio sus ojos y vio a Maria a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza

-Maria?te encuentras bien?-

-si,es solo la resaca...a todo esto Tsubasa que paso...?-Maria no pudo terminar de hablar ya que,al ver a Tsubasa,todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron de repente,lo que había hecho,lo que le había hecho a Tsubasa y lo que hizo que Tsubasa hiciera...

-Tsubasa...anoche yo...-dijo con el rostro palido

-Maria,no sabia que te sentias así,me dejaste completamente exhausta,pero...sinceramente me encanto...-dijo Tsubasa sonrojada y desviando su mirada de Maria

Maria no sabia como reaccionar,ver a Tsubasa tan timida y vulnerable,sin contar el hecho de no tener ropa,hizo que la pelirosa empezara a considerar comprar vino a su regreso...

FIN

 **BUENO HASTA DEJO ESTA HISTORIA,PLANEO HACER OTRAS MAS,YA QUE LAS ESCRIBO MIENTRAS SE MEOCURREN,TAMBIEN DE OTRAS SERIES,LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE CASI TODAS SEAN YURI xD PERO BUENO,EN ESTE CAPITULO QUISE DEJAR VER A UNA MARIA DOMINANTE,PERO SU ACTITUD NATURAL NO ME AYUDA,ASI QUE RECURRI A UN RECURSO BASTANTE COMUN: EL ALCOHOL :P ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI VEN ALGUN ERROR EN EL CAPITULO,DIGANMELO,POR FAVOR,ESOS ES TODO,Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
